


A Song of Fate

by KardiaDewitt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaDewitt/pseuds/KardiaDewitt
Summary: Siete reinos siete siervos, siete son los maestros, la guerra de los cinco reyes da un giro dramático cuando el primer servant respondió a la llamada desesperada de su maestra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía la intención de publicar ésto desde hace tiempo, sin embargo por cuestiones de trabajo y que mi portátil muriera desaparecí de internet. 
> 
> Ésto está escrito con la mera intención de entretener, no hay nada más que divagaciones mías e ideas volatiles, al fin y al cabo, ésto sólo es un Fanfic.
> 
> Los tres primeros capitulos serán inteoductorios y a partir del quinto habrá un Time Skip.

Miró horrorizada la escena que se llevaba a cabo, esa sucia rata que se hizo llamar rey, condenó a su padre, y ella estúpidamente creyó en su misericordia. No hay piedad para los débiles.

**La plata y el hierro como la base, piedras y el archiduque**   
**Como piedra angular.**

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, sus gritos de suplica le desgarraban la garganta pero la niña no obtuvo nada, las miradas crueles de los verdugos aplastaron su espíritu.

**Rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, rellena, repítelo cinco veces**   
**Y cada vez que lo repitas destrúyelo.**

El condenado se resigna, es un susurro que nadie escucha, una voz que se apaga con la perdida definitiva de la esperanza, vivió con honor, moriría con él, el peso de sus pecados ahueca su corazón, sólo se arrepiente de una cosa.

**Presta atención a mis palabras, mi voluntad creará tu cuerpo**   
**Y vuestra espada mi destino.**

**Escucha la llamada, si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**

—¡Sir Ilyn, tráigame su cabeza!

Sus palabras grasosas resuenan en sus oídos, un zumbido cruento, ella mira el filo de la hoja alzado a la altura de la cabeza, hielo es imponente, pero a pesar de la apariencia el verdadero peso de la espada es casi como sostener aire.

**Por la presente juro…**   
_**Seré todo lo bueno que hay en este mundo...** _   
**Que alejaré todo mal.**

Hay un ardor en su dorso, quema horriblemente y el dolor la dobla, siente que su respiración se ahonda y un espeso humo escapa del suelo, líneas de un color azul rey dibujan el suelo, y todos se quedan en un mutismo inquietante, y el cielo despejado se estremece en un trueno voraz.

**Tú que estás envuelto por las tres grandes palabras del poder,**   
**Ven y acudid a este círculo de inhibición.**

Un impulso de su voz, sus palabras finales, Ned cerró los ojos y bramó, mientras Sansa sentía la vida escapando de su pequeño cuerpo, como si toda su fuerza vital fuera succionada por algo, o alguien que la obligaba a responder.

— _¡Haz caso a mi llamado, guardián del equilibrio!_

Toda la energía acumulada explotó, y el humo se disipó, mientras una figura se materializaba deteniendo la hoja que se blandía contra el cuello de Ned Stark, la espada liberó chispas, y un par de ojos brillantes se asomaron determinados y solemnes.

—He acudido a tu llamado, maestro…

Al borde de la inconciencia lo miró, aquel que había rescatado a padre, era un muchacho alto, vestido de pies a cabeza con una hermosa armadura de plata esmaltada, una capucha negra cubría su cabeza pero lograba distinguir el brillo verde de sus ojos, no un verde Lannister, más bien era un verde como el bosque, le causaba serenidad y confianza, Sansa tragó grueso al ver que Hielo había sido detenida por algo invisible. En el momento de confusión, la joven doncella se levantó con presura y corrió hasta su padre, agradecida con el hombre que le salvó la vida. Toda la multitud miraba inquietada por la repentina y extravagante aparición de aquel caballero blanco.

—Padre, —gimió la niña—, padre… perdóname, —esnifó la nariz aferrandose al calido cuerpo del hombre derrotado que la sostuvo con fuerza contra él sin importar el resto del mundo.

Luego vinieron los gemidos agudos y horrorosos de Joffrey demandando al culpable de la grosera interrupción, capas rojas los rodearon inmediatamente, pero a Sansa no le importaba si estaba con su padre, el mundo podía consumirse en ese momento si quisiera, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

—¡Tráiganme a la perra y a su padre! —exigió.

Antes de que alguien colocara las manos sobre ella, o Ned, la imponente figura del caballero misterioso se interpuso, blandiendo el aire, determinado a proteger la vida de la joven Stark y el señor.

¬—¡Aquel que quiera amenazar la vida de la dama y su padre, deberá pasar por encima de mi! —era una voz ronca y profunda, tan antigua y noble que nadie de los caballeros al servicio del rey se movió un solo centímetro.

Sin embargo no faltó el pobre idiota que se abalanzara contra la chica que dejó salir un grito, el caballero se viró con una agilidad impresionante, y nuevamente una fuerza más allá de lo entendible detuvo el corte, la espada del caballero se partió en dos.

—Retira tu espada Sir, y no vendrá daño a ti, mi deber es proteger la vida de mi maestro, y nada deberá interponerse en el camino.

Sansa no sabe si sentir felicidad, confusión o terror, no podía confiar en nadie, no ahí, pero tal es la determinación del muchacho que los protege, que se compromete ciegamente a creer en él si logra sacarlos con vida de ese lugar.

—¿Puedes caminar padre? —le susurra discretamente.

—Me temo que sólo soy una carga, —dice derrotado.

—No, te ayudare, te ayudare y… —hace hincapié en que hay esperanza para ellos, son lobos y como manada sobreviven—, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive.

Ned mira con sorpresa a su hija que le dedica una sonrisa. Un nuevo brío los levanta ambos que se quedan detrás del caballero.

—¡No te muevas perra Stark, te lo ordena tu rey!

Sansa se aterra y se encoge pero los brazos seguros de su padre la envuelven.

—¿Qué clase de rey habla de esa manera contra una dama? —exige el caballero y apunta hacia Joffrey que como un perro con la cola entre las patas se echa hacia atrás detrás de las faldas de su madre.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí Sir! —Grita Sansa—, por favor, ayúdenos a salir de aquí.

La desesperación en su voz ahonda en su pecho.

El caballero asiente solemne sin chistar, y de un momento a otro hay una luz que ciega a todos en lo alto del Septo, con una fuerza asombrosa y una agilidad envidiable, el caballero carga a Ned sobre su hombro y a Sansa la toma por la cintura, es sólo un latido de corazón cuando están a las puertas de desembarco, Sansa respira pesadamente mientras Ned apenas se recupera del asalto, ella cae graciosamente al piso con ayuda del caballero que también descarga el peso de Ned en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien mi señora?

Cuando el caballero se deshace de la capucha, Sansa se ruboriza, no es momento para pensar en sueños estúpidos, pero su joven salvador es una imagen que reluce bajo el sol, la brisa mueve su cabello dorado.

—S… sí, Sir, —agacha la cabeza—, gracias, gracias…

Y entra en llanto, su cuerpo se impacta contra la fría armadura que viste al misterioso hombre, y solloza como una niña.

Aun no puede explicase cómo, pero está ahí, con vida, con su padre, y lejos de aquellos que pudieron causarle daño. Sansa carga con sus miedos y pecados en el corazón pero ahí, en ese momento es que se siente desahogada. Los dedos del muchacho se enredan en su cabello desordenado y lo acaricia con suavidad.

—Es mi deber, —responde noble.

—Los guardias deben estar buscándonos ahora mismo, —advierte Ned Stark con voz ronca.

Aun que Sansa se asusta, su padre la consuela, mientras tanto el caballero blanco medita y con su mirada localiza un trío de caballos que no están muy lejos.

—Entonces hay que salir de aquí mi señor, y creo que sé cómo…

Huir de desembarco había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, aun que toma en cuenta que el caballero del que aun no sabe su nombre, ayudó más que cualquier otro, y ahora se dirigían al camino real. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a montar, pero la desesperación de volver a casa la hizo ignorar las horas de camino, hasta estar seguros de que no podrían seguirles el paso.

No es hasta que se detienen que Ned comienza el interrogatorio, el caballero de plata suspira hondo, parece que no sabe cómo explicarse al comienzo, pero luego Sansa advierte las marcas rojas en su dorso, son tres, las cuales hacen una extraño patrón que aun arde y brilla tenuemente.

—Mi nombre es Arturo Pendragon, —hay un gran sentido de orgullo y deber en su nombre—, rey de Inglaterra y he acudido al llamado que me fue hecho bajo la clase Saber.

Nadie entiende nada, Sansa mira a su padre que parece tenso y cansado de pensar.

—¿Rey? ¿Inglaterra? No he oído de dicho lugar en toda geografía de Poniente, Sir.

Arturo arruga el ceño con ligera molestia, quizá porque se ofende al escuchar la desconfianza de Ned en sus palabras, luego se relaja y habla nuevamente en ese tono tranquilo.

—Ahora que lo menciona, —dice extrañado—, no he recibido información del Grial sobre este lugar, cuando un espíritu es invocado, recibe información, geografía, idioma, cultura… pero, al parecer sólo puedo hablar su lengua, yo tampoco sé dónde estoy…

Sansa sabe que su padre desconfía del caballero, pero está demasiado agradecido con él por haberlos rescatado.

—¿Grial? —dice Sansa—, ¿un… grial como… el que conocemos?

El joven asiente ligeramente y paciente responde.

—Puede decirse que sí… el grial es, es una copa sagrada capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

Sus palabras son convincentes, y Sansa casi le cree, es tan maravillosa la manera en la que se yergue, pero Ned contrario a ello suspira exasperado sin entender nada.

—Y ¿Tiene algo que ver con las marcas en mi mano? —Sansa muestra el tatuaje marcado que reacciona con un resplandor al acercarse a Arturo.

Ned se horroriza al ver eso en la mano de su hija y Arturo se sorprende, los dos hombres se miran uno a otro con asombro.

—Creí que… entonces tú eres, mi maestra.

—¿Maestra? —la doncella siente el calor subiendo a su rostro por la manera tan respetuosa en la que el caballero se inclina.

—Sí, como un siervo, debo tener un maestro o señor, tú me llamaste a este lugar… —medita un momento—, supongo que tu desesperación por salvar a tu padre ayudó, pero… aun no sé, no comprendo de qué manera, debe haber un catalizador.

Antes de continuar, el instinto de Arturo se enciende, y dice que deben montar, buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y seguir antes de que el ejercito real les pise los talones.

En el transcurso de su viaje, Ned se entera de que Robb está en Aguasdulces, ese será el lugar al que deben llegar, no se habla más del tema, Arturo es un caballero en toda la palabra, y realmente parece un rey, uno como pocos, Ned respira hondo.

Hay un recuerdo que llega a sus sueños.

_Recuerda a Sansa en sus brazos como una bebé, frente al arciano, sus lagrimas se derraman por su hija que se aferra a luchar por su vida, un brillo dorado lo ciega, parece la vaina de una espada, hay una leyenda de la vieja nana que lo hace pensar en cosas absurdas, pero está desesperado, reza a los viejos dioses y la vaina se vuelve esporas doradas que bañan a la criatura que respira cada vez menos._

_Cuando toda esperanza se pierde, Ned escucha el llanto de su niña, sus mejillas rosadas son de buena salud, lo contempla con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, Ned agradece infinitamente, su Sansa está viva…_

Despierta sobrecogido, no sabe por qué recordó aquello, mira al cielo y luego a su costado, Sansa duerme entre él y Arturo para mantener el calor. Hay una guerra detrás de ellos, Ned sabe que le queda poco tiempo, pero lo que le quede será para proteger a su familia, Arturo es una especie de escudo jurado para Sansa, un pacto de amo y sirviente extraño pero que va a mantenerla a salvo y eso es todo lo que él quiere.

Es en tres semanas que hacen su viaje a Aguasdulces, y son recibidos por toda la comitiva Tully y Stark, el reencuentro es mágico.

—La reina y el rey no van a descansar hasta tener nuestras cabezas, —argumenta Catelyn.

—Lo sé, —responde Ned—, parece que la confrontación es inevitable.

Se estremece por sus errores, si no hubiera sido tan indulgente con la leona… luego mira hacia fuera, Sansa camina a lado de Saber, ella parece curiosa de él, preguntándole sobre todo, es gracias a Sansa que se entera de algunas cosas de Arturo. Lo que más lo intriga es la parte en la que para existir, Arturo básicamente depende de Sansa, de algo llamado Mana, una energía que fluye en solo algunos humanos especiales, que se les conoce como Magus, Ned no quiere creer, pero se obliga a hacerlo cuando las habilidades del caballero sobrepasan a las de un hombre normal.

—¿Cuándo hablaremos de eso Ned? —su esposa lo cuestiona.

—Él nos salvo la vida a mí y a Sansa, —dice— le debemos mucho, y además, ahora ella está empeñada en que se vuelva su escudo jurado, dice que tienen un contrato.

Aun que Catelyn protesta, Ned no cede.

Sansa apenas duerme, el sueño se repite una y otra vez, cada vez que intenta conciliarlo, vislumbra una cortina de cabello cobre, y las llamas consumiendo su carne, sus indulgentes ojos azules la miran directamente desde la hoguera donde arde, y en la cima de la torre, Arturo observa. Lady Stark se niega a creer que Arturo sea una persona cruel y déspota, Arturo no es Joffrey, ni Tywin, Arturo es honor, deber y sobre todo es su amigo.

La otra parte del sueño es aun más escalofriante, montañas de cadáveres, una tierra asolada y sobre la colina, Arturo de rodillas sosteniéndose con la espada, con el cadáver de una niña envuelta en una armadura, empalada por una lanza…

Respira entrecortado, no sabe si preguntar o dejar que el silencio la consuma.

—Su nombre era Ginebra, y fue mi esposa…

Sansa Stark es una maldición… Su rostro, su gracia, la dulce forma de sus modales, todo ella es Ginebra, el amargo recuerdo de un amor no correspondido. Arturo siempre fue honorable y honesto, pero fue de carne y sangre, sintió las pasiones de cualquier humano, los celos, la intriga y el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Sansa es una tortura constante, su forma y escensia son las mismas que las de Ginebra, el mundo es un lugar espantoso para almas tan dulces. Su cabello cobre es como una llama constante que le recuerda su fracaso, los dioses son crueles.

Lady Stark se encoge en su capa, la brisa comienza a tornarse fría, pronto deben volver al campamento. Arthur es extraño, ella lo consideta su salvador, y hay una conexión rara entre ambos, pero también inspira respeto, de un semblante tan o más noble que su padre, el joven siervo es casi de la edad de Robb, pero su mirada es vieja, tan antigua como las paredes de Invernalia.

 


	2. Archer, Rider, Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En otra circunstancia, otra historia, sus dragones se habrían vuelto una amenaza latente perfecta excusa para causar caos, para llevar a Meeren y la bahía de los esclavos en un total desorden que la dejara casi indefensa, pero la historia es otra, la presencia de su siervo causa una presión de autoridad sobre las criaturas que parecen mansas, al menos mientras su madre no sea amenazada.

Su hijo murió en su vientre y su esposo ahogado con sus propias manos, los dioses son injustos y crueles, Daenerys aun es una niña que ya fue esposa y madre, pero también es un dragón, uno que respira fuego derrama la sangre de sus enemigos. La pira funeraria de Drogo guarda también los restos de un cadáver del niño nonato que le fue arrebatado, y la bruja que la maldijo dice no temerle, sin embargo, todos al final son cobardes ante la muerte, pero no ella, ella es la sangre del dragón, de la vieja Valirya, ella es la última de su linaje, y ella va a sobrevivir.

El fuego le lame la piel como un amante, apenas siente un suave pero delicioso ardor, como si su cuerpo volviera a vivir gracias al fuego, entonces su corazón se encoge cuando piensa en Drogo, y las lagrimas le surcan el rostro, se encoge en el piso, esperando a que todo pase, porque para ella en ese momento, no le queda más que esperar. El tiempo pasa lento mientras recapitula su vida, el horror de los años más recientes a lado de Visceris, y el amor arrebatado y pasional de un esposo obligado, vendida, violada y mutilada, en medio de tanta desdicha, Dany casi encontró felicidad con su sol y estrellas.

La vida era una cosa extraña, agridulce, pero ni así los dragones se inclinan.

El sol comienza a salir, las sombras huyen, mientras el humo deja su estela en el aire, apenas quedan rastros de la pira que consumió al Khal, a la bruja y a la niña Targaryen, pero de los tres, es la muchacha la que se mantiene envuelta en si misma sobre el suelo, desnuda como el día de su nombre, pareciera una recién nacida, y su cabeza palpita dolorosamente, Daenerys regresa a su realidad, con el amanecer coronando la cabeza de una figura que nota frente a ella, opacando el panorama de sus seguidores que comienzan a despertar asustados, hay conmoción en su pecho, y siente un movimiento serpenteante en su cuerpo, caliente y palpitante.

Se percata de tres criaturas arrastrándose por su piel, una de color negro con destellos rubí, sus ojos son las fosas de un volcán, el otro es crema y oro liquido es su mirada reptil, el tercero es verde y bronce, y la persona frente a ella se alza imponente, poderosa, con un resplandor de oro que dejaría en vergüenza los escudos esmaltados de los capas blancas. Las criaturas chillan y revolotean, se ocultan en su regazo, casi temerosas, y Daenerys se estremece, una punzada de dolor indescriptible pincha su dorso, y una marca aparece, vetas carmesí, que brilla tenuemente, frescas y poderosas por lo que percibe.

—¿Acaso sois tú quién osa llamar al rey? —es una voz que resuena hasta el último individuo.

Es Ser Jora el primero en intentar acercarse a ella, pero es un vistazo mortal de unos ojos como estrellas rojas lo que lo detiene, el miedo inunda al caballero, lo paraliza y Daenerys casi entra en pánico, mientras una voz en lo profundo de su mente le advierte que debe ir con cuidado.

Bajo sus pies hay el rastro aun brillante de lo que parece ser polvo de oro, formando un patrón ajeno a lo que conoce, formas singulares que terminan en un centro donde se alza el hombre de oro y rojo, ella se levanta, el frío de crepúsculo eriza su cuerpo, mientras sus niños la cubren y tratan de mantenerla caliente, Dany arruga el entrecejo, y asiente.

—Mi nombre es Daenerys Targaryen, Khaalesi del gran mar de hierba y reina legitima de los siete reinos, heredera del trono de hierro.

Lo dice casi como una oración devota y casi creíble, una carcajada cruel resuena, y ella se colorea de vergüenza.

—¿Te haces llamar una reina en mi presencia?

Un pozo dorado se abre a su espalda, Daenerys ya no teme a nada, con un niño perdido y un esposo muerto, aquello sería mera misericordia. Alza el mentón, digna y arrogante, el caballero frente a ella se tensa, puede vislumbrar la ira, pero ella no es idiota, sabe que algo lo conecta con ella, porque cuando mira la sed de muerte nubla sus ojos carmesí, la marca de su mano punza.

—Sí, —reclama como todo lo que le queda, una reina solo de nombre, pero reina.

El hombre suspira, y luego mira atento las criaturas que se encaraman alrededor de la mujer, pequeñas, pero son bestias míticas, elegantes y raras de ver, en sus años como rey, escuchó leyendas alrededor de tan nobles bestias, llevadores de destrucción y poder. Si conjetura correctamente, parece que aquello fue una serie de acontecimientos curiosos y milagrosos, fue convocado a una tierra extraña, cuando alucen a un trono, uno que por supuesto debe ser el suyo, y que habrá más tarde tiempo para tomar de los estúpidos mestizos, pero la mujer le recuerda a alguien, evoca el verde bosque de una mirada, la sonrisa confiada y la misma sangre que parece correr por sus venas, no es casualidad que en el seno de la niña se amamanten dos dragones mientras otro se enreda en su cuello, cayendo gracioso en sus clavículas.

—Hermosas criaturas las tuyas, —susurra con gravedad, Daenerys tiembla como una hoja pero no cede, eso le gusta, le gusta la determinación fiera de sus ojos amatista, le causa curiosidad el hervor de su sangre, igual a la sangre de otro rey que bien conoce—, bien, y supongo entonces que tú te haces digna de llamarte mi maestro.

Dany no puede digerir la información, pero ese hombre parece ser demasiado valioso, y sentir sus pechos succionados por los pequeños dragones la hace reconsiderar la situación, está desnuda, su gente asustada y los dragones chillan, ella asiente, firme, digna, es una reina, ella es un dragón.

—Lo soy, —alza la mano donde se posa perezoso el tatuaje que el joven caballero repudia al mirar.

—En ese caso Daenerys Targaryen, tenemos un pacto… un contrato.

Hay una sonrisa cruel, casi reptil en sus labios, Dany observa la belleza casi divina del hombre que se cruza de brazos y se deshace de la ostentosa armadura con un chasquido de sus dedos, es poderoso, intuye, poderoso, y si lo prueba un poco más, capaz de matarla, entonces dejará a sus niños sin madre… Daenerys concibe que esos dragones son suyos, sus niños, los únicos que tendrá, el fuego y la sangre está con ellos y ellos son de ella, va a protegerlos y un día, ellos la protegerán a ella.

Su viaje la conduce a Qarth, Daenerys es la novedad de la que tanto se habla, una chica que trajo Dragones a la vida, y que es acompañada por un rey inmortal de oro, a su paso hay adulaciones que su siervo repudia, y ella aprendió a escuchar de él consejos, así como formar su carácter.

De un modo u otro el rey se divierte en su compañía, la chiquilla no es estúpida, tampoco lo es obtusa y pequeña de carácter, nuevamente en ella evoca la caballeresca imagen de un amor lejano, pero si la mira más a detalle, sus diferencias son abismales, si su rey de los caballeros, pariese un hijo del rey de los conquistadores, seguramente esa niña sería su carne y sangre.

Y detrás de ella deja a Qarth renacida una vez más, el rey capta bajo su aguda mirada lo que ella puede llegar a ser, si se le da el poder a manos llenas, probablemente se haga una regla tirana, cruel y déspota, asolando todo a su paso como un bruto salvaje, si se le instruye y educa, sería un rey implacable pero justo, un modelo ideal de lo que alguna vez fue su rey de los caballeros… las comparaciones comienzan a inquietarlo, algo en él se consume despacio, repudia sentirse así con su maestra.

Los dragones crecen, y con ellos, el siervo siente el aumento pavoroso de mana, los dragones alimentan a su madre… Daenerys se está volviendo poco a poco una amenaza, no para él por supuesto, pero si para aquellos que se niegan a su regla.

—Tomaré el trono de hierro, —dice ella mientras mira en el balcón a sus dragones.

En otra circunstancia, otra historia, sus dragones se habrían vuelto una amenaza latente perfecta excusa para causar caos, para llevar a Meeren y la bahía de los esclavos en un total desorden que la dejara casi indefensa, pero la historia es otra, la presencia de su siervo causa una presión de autoridad sobre las criaturas que parecen mansas, al menos mientras su madre no sea amenazada.

—Aun no son lo suficientemente grandes, —dice con voz profunda.

Dany sonríe con suavidad.

—Necesito que sean más grandes, —reconoce entonces la pequeña reina.

—Eres una mestiza idiota, no necesitas dragones para tomar Poniente.

Daenerys vira sus ojos amatista hacia los rojos del hombre que la ha acompañado todo este tiempo, ella asiente y un calor en su pecho la acuna, nunca se sintió así, jamás pensó que podría sentir el fervor de las emociones bullendo en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Prestarás tu poder a mi causa? ¿Por fin seré digna de conocer las maravillas de su gracia? —aquello último lo dice a modo de burla, una que aun que parece molestarlo, pasa por alto.

—Te tomas demasiadas libertades, Daenerys, —su nombre sabe dulce en la punta de su lengua.

—Tengo un ejercito, sí, pero no hay barcos… —se frustra con la idea complicada.

—Si me escucharas más seguido a mi, y menos a esos mestizos blandos y necios… —él se encoge de hombros y luego contempla al dragón negro, el más grande y robusto.

—Si te escuchara a ti, probablemente hubiera reducido todas esas ciudades a cenizas, —espetó Dany—, te respeto, te admiro y sé que por alguna razón aun no me has empalado con una espada, —su voz es sombría pero cierta—, pero si en verdad, si de verdad acudiste a mi llamado, si fuiste invocado por magia antigua, debe ser para ayudarme a recuperar el trono de hierro.

Daenerys sabe que con él, no debe jactarse de pretensiones, decir que el trono le pertenece… aprendió bastante de su enseñanza, se versó en las intrigas, las tramas enredosas y los misterios de una lengua afilada, también aprendió de la brutalidad implacable de un rey…

—Así como los dragones no son esclavos, yo tampoco lo soy de ti, si quisiera podría deshacerme de ti, pero en este mundo tan podrido, pareces ser la única cosa interesante, tú y ciertamente una presencia familiar que me llama al otro lado de este condenado mar… —medita por un momento—, parece que ya has aprendido, lenta, pero lo has hecho… una última prueba más Daenerys Targaryen, y yo mismo acabaré con tus enemigos, fracasa y verás cómo tus hijos son exterminados frente a ti antes de estrangular tu bonito cuello con mis manos.

Daenerys asiente, no teme, la determinación de su mirada complace al rey.

—Gilgamesh, —susurra él—, llámame Gilgamesh a partir de ahora.

Habían llegado rumores hasta sus oídos, rumores de un caballero blanco que protegía a una dulce doncella del norte, y una espada legendaria que se abrió paso en la guerra… Gilgamesh pensó de inmediato, era él. Su cuerpo tembló de placer al saber que se encontrarían una vez más. Observó a Daenerys montar a Drogon, la chiquilla no significaba nada para él cuando la conoció, pero se hizo interesante, una criatura indomable, peligrosa, bailaba entre la cordura y la locura de su propia sangre, Fuego y sangre, memorizó Gilgamesh mientras se evaporaba en polvo dorado.

\---

La niña Stark tiene un caballero, alto, noble y poderoso, dicen que su espada corta a los soldados como mantequilla. Pero poco importan los rumores trasgiversados de la plebe, es el orgullo lo que más le duele, la ineptitud de su nieto, un niño grosero, pedante y que muy retorcidamente le recuerda a Aerys... Si los dioses en verdad existen, seguramente se burlan de él. Jaime encarcelado, Tyrion en camino a arreglar el desastre vergonzoso que la reina permitió, Cersei se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza, es idiota y se pavonea de ser la más astuta de sus hijos, si la mujer en verdad no fuera una estúpida y gozara una pizca de astucia de la que presume, Ned Stark seguiría prisionero al igual que sus hijas; pero luego arreglara la mierda de Joffrey y Cersei, ahora necesita concentrarse en recuperar a Jaime.

El norte marcha, el norte clama su independencia del trono de hierro.

—Mi señor, el hombre que ha solicitado está aquí...

Tywin no cree en la magia, ni las curiosidades al otro lado del mar, mas a veces un hombre debe tomar las medidas necesarias para asegurar la supervivencia. A su tienda llegó un hombrecillo pequeño y raquitico, despedía un olor penetrante a hierbas, una sonrisa desdentada lo acompañaba junto un montón de perforaciones, es un nigromante de las misteriosas tierras de Sothorios, bajo la túnica puede notar secciones de piel amarillenta y verdosa.

—Dicen que mi señor está en busca de un poder antiguo y peligroso, —su voz es pastosa y gutural.

—Dicen que aprecias tu buena vida más que el oro, —respondió el viejo león de la roca.

—Lo que buscas puede que lo tenga, pero no te aseguro que funcione, lo que esa niña trajo a este mundo es algo que escapa a cualquier mortal y que tampoco está en manos de los dioses.

Tywin hierve, siempre fue metódico, frío, un hombre con sus cabales bien puestos, sucumbir a la helada incertidumbre es algo que lo frustra, piensa en su legado: el enano que asesino a su amada Joanna, una borracha inepta, un nieto visceral y ciego, otro demasiado blando, y una niña sin pretensiones, ciertamente Myrcella suena razonable de no ser por ese mismo punto, es mujer y es Baratheon pese a tener todo Lannister. Y Jaime... Ni siquiera sabe si Jaime sobreviva más tiempo, cuando los lobos ya casi están completos.

—Dame tu precio y acaba con esta fafarroneria tuya.

Ya es bastante humillante recurrir a la magia, deseaba acabar con aquello de una vez.

El " _ritual_ " es bastante arcaico, una cosa simple, mas requiere un sacrificio, dos palomas son descabezadas y su sangre se riega sobre el piso de piedra, las viejas paredes de Harrenhal serán testigos. La noche se asomaba quieta y silenciosa, había velas encendidas.

—La criatura a la que has de llamar mi señor, responderá a ti, a partir de que nazca en esta tierra será tu problema.

Esa es su última oración antes de pedir una vieja caja de piedra, en su interior había un trozo de metal, plata esmaltada que brillaba a contra luz, un destello ceremonioso, aun se alcanzaba a distinguir el grabado. La pieza fue colocada al medio del circulo de angre y polvo que el viejo había formado en el suelo.

—Ahora, mi señor... Levanta tu mano y apunta a la reliquia, y repite el verso que te he dado, recuerda jamás ceder o la conexión se rompera y no podrás volver a llamarlo...

Tywin se paró orgulloso, él es el león de la roca, él es la cabeza de los Lannister y jamás se ha amedrentado por nada. Va a recuperar a Jaime, aplastara a los Stark y devolverá la paz a los siete reinos.

El frío se coló, su murmullo hizo eco. El suelo comenzó a brillar de verde esmeralda, y el viejo león pudo sentirlo, algo que le drenaba la fuerza, una sensación de espasmo en toda su extremidad ¿Eso fue lo que la chiquilla Stark sintió? Sacó la pregunta de su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse, palabra a palabra se sintió débil, fue la determinación aquello que lo mantuvo en pie, la determinación y su ego, su sangre hirvio con una extraña emoción.

Entonces explotó, una energía abrumadora, el humo se levantó hasta el techo roido del salón, y una ráfaga de aire casi lo lanzó como a una hoja, pero se ahorró la vergüenza de caer de culo al piso gracias a sus piernas que estuvieron bien plantadas, aun que no pudo evitar la respiración agitada y la palidez de su cara, fue la segunda vez que Tywin pudo sentir algo parecido al miedo... ¿ _Había funcionado_?

—Responde a mi llamado, —Tywin no permitió que su voz saliera ronca y temblorosa, mantuvo la compostura a pesar del espeso sudor frio en su cuerpo.

Hubo un silencio corto, luego lo que fue un suspiro supuso, un paso de metal, luego otro, el vapor se disipó dejando ver una figura alta, casi con la complexión de Jaime, y el brillo de unos ojos dorados, casi como soles.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me ha llamado? —juvenil aun que seria fue la voz del hombre que respondió—, de ser así... Me presento como el siervo de la clase Rider.

Lo hizo... Y su dorso punzo, un tatuaje carmesí brillante del que emanaba una fuerza abrumadora que lo hizo sentir poderoso, Tywin Lannister casi pudo sonreir con la victoria, pero no lo hizo.

—Yo te he llamado, y respondo como tu maestro... Rider.

Era un joven, calculaba de entre la veintena de la vida, vestido con una armadura de plata opaca adornada por un aguila y hojas de olivo en el peto, su sonrisa cinica y mirada arrogante era lo que lo hizo sentirse conforme, no parecía debil en lo absoluto.

—En ese caso maestro... Ordena y te traeré la victoria.

Tywin pudo sentir que Jaime realmente estaba más cerca de casa.

\----

Los bastardos no tienen derecho a nada, pero eso no impide que la sangre Stark corra por sus venas, caliente y fuerte, es en la sobriedad de un lugar tan aterrador como el muro, que Jon se sostiene firme frente al desafío de pertenecer a la guardia nocturna, lo que antes era un honor, es ahora el hogar de violadores y asesinos. Un pobre muchacho verde vestido en sedas nada tiene que hacer en el castillo negro, pero ahí permanece, mientras las pelotas se le congelan y Lord comandante Mormont discute con él sobre los avistamientos cada vez más grandes de salvajes tratando de cruzar la pared.

Y así mientras él consagra su vida al muro, al sur se desata el infierno. Se siente impotente al saber sobre cómo es que casi muere Lord Stark a manos de los Lannister, y pensar que tuvo a uno como un amigo… le gustaría estar con Robb, es su hermano, y si tan solo pudiera. Pero Robb dejó de ser su hermano el día que juró sus votos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido... Demasiado...

El frío no es lo que lo hizo temblar, fueron esos ojos azules y muertos esa piel congelada, la carne negra pegada a los huesos, lejos del muro, lejos de casa. No es un cobarde y no va a huir. Empuñó a Garra con toda su fuerza, es curioso cómo los hombres pueden seguir luchando, es su instinto primario de supervivencia, toda su sangre llevaba torrentes de adrenalina que lo dejaron en un estado permanente de alerta, ya no importa si es amigo o enemigo, corta y ataca como un animal salvaje, fantasma se mantuvo a su lado, si va a morir al menos sabe que lo hará como un Stark, aun que sólo sea la mitad.

Los muertos chillan y Jon pudo sentir como si sus oidos fueran arrancados desde el interior, aturdiendolo, el fuego se expande y parece que afecta a esas cosas porque apenas lo tocan y se vuelven polvo... Si sobrevive sabrá cómo combatirlos a futuro, pero es uno de ellos, el más feo y grande al que parece no hacerle daño, bien parece que deberá seguir peleando, ya no quiere.

Fuego... Arde en un circulo que engulló a Jon y al caminante, intercambiando golpes, uno tras otro. Dicen que cuando vas a morir puedes ver toda tu vida pasando por tus ojos, pero lo que él apenas mira es una bruma y el sollozo de una mujer, calida y resignada.

_El cielo clama por la gloria de dios..._   
_Mi corazón ardera por su gracia..._   
_Oh señor te entrego mi cuerpo..._

Fuego... Jon no sabe cuánto más resistirá, su corazón de constriño, y con su última bocanada de aire encajó la espada ennel costado del caminante, haciéndolo explotar, gotas de agua helada le salpicaron en la cara y todo casi se hizo negro... Casi porque entonces las llamas a su alrededor explotaron, aterradoras y hermosas, era su final, moriría calcinado.

Fue como la lengua de fantasma lamiendo su carne, no hubo dolor, solo la sensación de calma perpetua.

Cabello rubio como el sol sostenido en una trenza, sobre sus hombros había un abrigo purpura igual que sus grandes ojos que lo contemplaron compasivo, y en su mano cargó una lanza de plata.

—¿Eres tú quien me ha llamado? —es hermosa, la criatura más hermosa que ha visto y algo en él se siente feliz de ver algo tan magnifico antes de morir.

—Oh, padre... —es el último pensamiento cuerdo de Jon antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

La muerte no es nada como lo había imaginado, una diosa llegó por su alma mortal, y sólo hubo una cosa de la que siempre estuvo arrepentido... Nunca haber insistido más de su madre con padre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras días de viaje, pudo notar a lo lejos una colosal estructura blanca, nunca en su vida había contemplado algo igual, despedía energía, magia antigua y mana puro, Joan podía apostar a que en ese lugar podría usar su noble fantasma en toda su potencia, el lugar perfecto para que dos sirvientes usaran sus habilidades sin las restricciones de una fuente limitada de mana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final de las notas se aclara que siervo sirve a qué maestro en la guerra.
> 
> Gracias por sus lecturas <3

Arrugó la nariz ante la vista de las mujeres que la rodeaban, todas y cada una de ellas pulularon por el lugar desnudas, la visión era algo que le recordaba vagamente a Gorlois, de cierto modo le agradecía a Uther haber acabado con su vida. Fue llamada bajo la clase Caster, la hechicera más grande de todos los tiempos, comparable al viejo Merlín, la mujer no era carente de ego, mucho menos cuando se enorgullecía de haber sido la caída de Camelot, sólo hubo una cosa de la que tal vez se arrepintió y el motivo por el que estaba ahí: La muerte de Arturo. Sólo dios sabía cuanto amó a su rey, a su manera, una retorcida y enferma a los ojos de aquellos con las mentes cerradas, pero para ella, ambos fueron hechos para estar uno al lado del otro, fue Guinivere la culpable de que ella cayera en la locura, fue esa maldita zorra la que le arrebató a su rey, donde la inútil reina jamás logró darle un hijo, ella hizo lo impensable y dio a luz a Mordred, el legitimo heredero de Britania.

 

Su caldero hervía despidiendo un fuerte aroma a hierbas y oxido, un grueso tomo de cuero permanecía abierto sobre la mesa mientras agregaba algunos otros ingredientes a su mezcla de color purpúreo, su maestro le había solicitado una forma de salir discretamente de ahí, hace poco se había revelado la presencia de Rider y gracias a sus habilidades mágicas, ella no fue detectada. Todo estaba casi listo para partir sin dejar una sola huella, en palabras de su maestro, lo que lo mantenía en desembarco del rey se le había ido de las manos en algo que él no había calculado y eso lo molestaba, necesitaba desaparecer por un tiempo, reforjar nuevas ideas para los nuevos acontecimientos y en base a ello, comenzar la guerra de los siete.

 

Cualquier otro humano hubiera estado aterrado, desconcertado y no hubiera aceptado aquello, mas fue Petyr Baelish, la clase de hombre que le causaba miedo, de esos que provocaban el caos a donde quiera que fueran, pero las reglas eran claras y por más que Morgana quisiera, necesitaba del hombre vil para llevar a cabo sus propias maquinaciones.

 

—Debo suponer que ya todo está listo, Caster, —detestaba su voz viperina y pastosa, la paciencia con la que tomaba las cosas como si fueran simples.

 

—Así es maestro, haré uso de mi magia en cuanto lo ordene, —pero ella era así una hechicera orgullosa y mantendría el temple.

 

—En ese caso, sólo haré un último movimiento y partiremos al amanecer…

 

En verdad odiaba a su maestro.

 

Discretamente se asomó en el caldero, y su sangre se hizo amarga cuando lo vio, vestido en su característica armadura de plata esmaltada, su hermoso cabello dorado al sol y la sonrisa amable, Arturo… su rey, su amado estaba con ella. Guinivere la perseguía hasta en la peor de sus pesadillas. Caminaban juntos, igual a dos niños enamorados, abstraídos de todo lo que hubo a su alrededor, Morgana haría todo, todo para hacer que la maldita mujer regresara al infierno del que había salido, aquello no era Camelot y ella no era una reina, sólo una niña estúpida, no estaba Sir Lancelot para salvarla de la muerte, ningún caballero de la mesa, la vida de Guinivere estaba servida a ella, y tendría a Arturo, volvería a tener a Arturo, juntos gobernarían esa nueva tierra, someterían a todo aquel que se opusiera a su regla, y reforjarían Britania en esa tierra desconocida, ese era su mayor deseo para el Grial.

 

Stannis arrugó el pergamino en su mano, el idiota de Renly se había revelado en su contra y se proclamó a si mismo rey, si no tenía ya suficiente con los Lannister y su bastardo nacido del incesto, ahora también debía lidiar con su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre, sin embargo Melisandre tenía razón, y un rey se debía a su pueblo, la familia pasaba a un termino secundario, eran los sacrificios los que forjaron a un rey, Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell, Rhaenys y Aegon, todos ellos fueron sacrificados como corderos para que Robert pudiera tener su corona, no permitiría que el reino de su hermano cayera en las garras de la herejía Lannister, los llevaría a la justicia.

 

Con cuidado masajeó su mano izquierda, donde brillaban tres sellos, el ritual de invocación lo había agotado, pero el resultado fue satisfactorio. Assassin había respondido a él. Sin embargo el siervo no garantizaba su victoria, el misterioso hombre que se ocultaba debajo de una mascara de hueso y una gruesa tunica negra, le había dicho que ya se había convocado a otros cinco, gracias a los dioses, ninguno bajo el mando de su hermano Renly, aun que mala suerte el que los Lannister contasen con el propio, aun que específicamente era Tywin Lannister y no Joffrey lo que significaba cierta ventaja, podría usar aquello como una forma de desprestigio contra el niño, « _Un bastardo fruto del incesto no es digno de llamar a un siervo, sólo aquellos de las grandes casas pueden hacerlo»_ , y no estaba tan errado, los primeros en convocar a un sirviente fueron los Stark, decían que era un caballero alto y gallardo, tan noble que hacía palidecer a Sir Barristan Selmy y  Arthur Dayne, la espada de la mañana. Canciones comenzaban a sonar entorno al salvador de los Stark, algo que Stannis considero una ventaja más para la caída Lannister.

 

También hubo rumores, provenientes al otro lado del mar… la niña Targaryen, se hablaba de conquistas, tres dragones y un rey de oro, el linaje Targaryen no se iba a quedar atrás en la lucha por el trono, pero Stannis no iba a ceder, suya era la furia.

 

Davos entró a su solar con discreción, el hombre se veía serio como siempre, manteniendo el temple.

 

—Mi rey, —susurró—, Lady Melisandre me dijo que tenía algunas noticias para usted…

 

**La manada sobrevive I**

Aun que la reunión entre los Stark había sido algo dulce en su momento, Sansa pudo sentir la tensión en su familia cuando se habló sobre la guerra, Tywin Lannister había comenzado a moverse desde Harrenhal, y la montaña avanzaba imparable con su crueldad por las tierras desolando todo a su paso. Su abuelo Hoster Tully había fallecido recientemente, y el nuevo señor de Aguasdulces era su tío Edmure, también estaba el tema de Jaime Lannister, sin Starks para intercambiar, Jaime se había vuelto sólo una boca más para alimentar, no había visto al hombre Lannister, tenía prohibido acercarse a esos lugares, desde semanas atrás, Robb la había comenzado a tratar como si de una prisionera se tratara, amaba a su familia, los dioses sabían que sí, pero se sentía idiota rodeada de las doncellas y su madre siempre vigilante, era un fastidio soportar la palabrería de las mujeres que aun la pensaban como la niña idiota que había partido a desembarco del rey lunas atrás, Sansa quería ir en busca de Arya, y cuando lo sugirió le fue prohibido determinantemente, también quería ir a casa, volver a Invernalia, sólo fue un sueño tonto, era retenida, confinada al castillo.

 

—Somos seis de los siete, —escuchó la voz de Arturo en su cabeza—, cuando el séptimo sea llamado, el confrontamiento será inevitable…

 

—Debemos hablar con padre… —respondió Sansa mientras miraba al otro lado de la ventana.

 

Catelyn entró a sus cámaras, su madre se veía cansada, Sansa le sonrió apenas y luego apretó sus nudillos ¿De qué manera le diría a su madre que tenía que partir a la guerra? Ella, una niña criada para ser una dama, sin conocimiento sobre la lucha o el poder, un pajarito… apenas tenía doce años.

 

—Mi amor, Robb quiere hablar contigo…

 

Sansa la miró con desconcierto, se alisó el vestido y dejó el tema de la guerra para luego, después de todo, Arturo le había dicho que aun faltaba uno más para que la guerra entre los siete comenzara, había un poco más de tiempo para ella y su familia, un poco más para aprender sobre los sirvientes y el grial.

 

Su hermano mayor estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, junto a él estaba su padre, y Lady Catelyn pronto se sentó a su lado, Sansa aun estaba de pie.

—Dulce hermana, por favor… siéntate, necesitamos hablar contigo.

 

_«Me desconectaré por un momento maestra»_

_«No… quédate, quédate por favor»_

Sansa se sentó.

 

Ned Stark no parecía muy convencido de estar ahí, su frente estaba arrugada mientras Catelyn acariciaba su brazo para calmarlo, Robb respiró hondo y pareció meditar un rato.

 

—Sansa, partiré a la guerra mañana, nos enfrentaremos a Tywin Lannister, y… necesitamos todos los recursos necesarios para ganar. Padre me dijo lo que el caballero que te acompaña es capaz de hacer.

 

La niña se quedó tensa en su lugar, conjeturando las palabras de su hermano… ya le habían arrebatado a Lady, y ahora…

 

—Sansa mi amor, lo que Robb quiere decir, es… que le cedas a Saber.

 

Su corazón pudo haberse partido ahí mismo, Robb quería llevarse a quien la había protegido de su lado, dejarla indefensa una vez más, o eso fue lo que su cabeza pensó abruptamente mientras trataba de tragarse el llanto que quería salir.

 

—Sansa tú nos amas ¿verdad? Somos familia y debemos apoyarnos, en todo… si Saber viene con nosotros tendremos asegurada la victoria.

 

Todo daba vueltas y nada tenía sentido, ceder a su sirviente, ceder a Arturo, Sansa sintió como si volvieran a arrancarle a Lady de su lado, un vacío desgarrador en su pecho y conciencia. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arturo se materializó en la sala, sus ojos usualmente amables se hicieron duros y severos, intimidando a Robb.

 

—El contrato entre maestro y sirviente es inquebrantable, y como caballero hice un voto, mi lealtad entera está con Lady Sansa…

 

Los Stark no emitieron nada, aun que Robb pareció frustrado.

 

—Sansa, somos familia, —presionó el chico Stark.

 

—Robb, —Ned entonces intervino—, te lo advertí ¿recuerdas? Las reglas son claras, Sansa y Saber tienen un pacto, sería deshonroso obligar a un caballero romper su juramento.

 

Sansa no deseaba ver discutir a los suyos, pero una vez más cayó en cuenta de su valor, era una mujer, y las mujeres se dedicaban a la casa y los niños, la guerra era para los hombres, para los caballeros que rescataron a sus damas, mas en el momento en el que ella pasó a ser un maestro en la guerra, ya no importaba, ni su edad, su linaje o su sexo, Sansa estaba obligada.

 

—No puedo dejar que mi hija, la única que me queda se enrede en la guerra, no de esa manera, —argumentó Catelyn

 

Pero era tarde, pensó Sansa, todos estaban engullidos en el caos. A su edad debía pensar en caballeros dorados, pero el trago amargo de ver a su caballero de oro transformarse en un monstruo ruin, le había hecho madurar de forma vertiginosa, el mundo era un lugar cruel en el que el más débil moría, recordó las cicatrices de Sandor Clegane y su historia, no había piedad para los débiles.

 

—Lo acompañaré si es lo que desea, —Arturo se dirigió a Sansa—, me debo a ti  y si para tu bienestar debo protegerlos, entonces lo haré, traeré la victoria, puedo jurarlo bajo mi espada. Pídemelo maestra, y protegeré a los que amas.

 

Antes de que ella pudiera dar una orden o respuesta, un soldado entró corriendo a la sala y una explosión cimbró la tierra.

 

—¡Mi señor, alguien liberó al matareyes!

 

—¡Un siervo está aquí, maestra tus ordenes! —Arturo materializó su armadura y se preparó para la batalla.

 

Sansa no lo esperaba, no de esa manera ¿qué debería hacer?

 

 _Lucha_ …

 

Robb y su padre salieron de la habitación ordenando que tanto Catelyn como Sansa se quedasen.

 

_Lucha…_

 

—Sansa ven conmigo… —su madre la jaló del brazo.

 

_Lucha…_

Ni Robb ni su padre serían rivales para un sirviente, ella había visto lo que Arturo era capaz de hacer.

 

—Saber… vamos.

 

Sin que su madre pudiera hacer nada, Arturo cargó a la niña en sus brazos y de un salto salieron por la ventana, el corazón de la maestra latía vertiginoso, fue una carga de adrenalina que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no supo si por el apresurado viaje en brazos de su siervo, o por el hecho de que una amenaza había llegado a Aguasdulces.

 

Aterrizaron cerca del puente oriental, había polvo y humo que no le permitía ver, sólo se escuchaba el grito de los hombres muriendo, y el metal chocando. De repente se calmó… tenía que ser fuerte, ella era un lobo, ella era una Stark y una Tully, esa también era su casa y ella era una maestra.

 

—Creí que no vendrías a mi invitación…

Arturo se posó frente a Sansa y pronto el aire se condensó en sus manos enguantadas, listo para atacar o defender.

 

—Mantente siempre en mi rango de visión… —Arturo se veía diferente, la amabilidad y dulzura desaparecieron de su rostro, había una determinación inquebrantable mezclada con férreo temperamento—, no puedo ignorar la grosera entrada del enemigo a la casa de mi maestro.

 

—¿Así que esa dulce cosa bonita de allá atrás es tu maestra? Bueno ahora sé por qué mi maestro la quiere tanto… no vine para matarte Saber, entrégame a la chica y no habrá más muertos.

 

—Tendrás que pasar por sobre mi espada primero…

 

—De verdad, quería evitar la confrontación, pero si no me dejas otra alternativa… ¡Soy Aquiles, hijo de Peleo, que responde la clase Rider y esta tarde vengo para retarte a ti espíritu heroico por la mano de la doncella! ¡El ganador se la lleva!

 

El aire se sintió tenso y Sansa pudo sentir una extraña presión en el ambiente que casi la dejó sin oxigeno. En un parpadeo los hombres cruzaron sus armas, Arturo blandiendo el aire, el otro siervo con una lanza.

 

—¡Sirviente de la clase Saber, y no te la llevaras!

 

El impacto entre ambos fue brutal, las chispas calientes salieron disparadas cuando las armas se separaron, Saber volvió a atacar, era la primera vez que Sansa lo veía en acción real, un combate singular donde Arturo no dejaba espacios para que su oponente pudiera atacar, pero aquel que se llamó a si mismo Aquiles, tampoco dejó un solo cabo suelto, sus ataques eran contundentes y veloces, rozando apenas los flancos bien protegidos del caballero. Era una danza vertiginosa entre dos hombres que buscaban medirse.

 

Se separaron de forma abrupta, Aquiles se limpió la comisura de los labios, donde un hilo de sangre espesa escurrió, Arturo por su parte sintió una ligera humedad en la frente donde el sirviente lo había rozado con su lanza.

 

—Así que un caballero eh… y de la clase Saber, algo me dice que esa chiquilla que tanto defiendes es poco más que la dama de una noble casa.

 

—Eres demasiado hablador para tu leyenda valiente Aquiles, —declaró Arturo mientras tomaba aire, sus reservas de mana aun estaban casi llenas, pero su identidad debía permanecer oculta, eso debía ser crucial, sobre todo frente a un espíritu heroico del rango de Aquiles.

 

Arturo había escuchado de Merlin las leyendas alrededor de los grandes héroes de la edad de los dioses, Aquiles de los pies ligeros… un semi dios hijo de un gran rey y de una titanide. Excalibur era de una construcción divina, por lo tanto de alguna forma Arturo sintió que podía equiparar al héroe griego, aun que no se confiaría, usaría todo contra él, y si tan solo tuviera a Avalon…

 

—Bueno, la verdad es que quiero saber a quién me enfrento… esa espada tuya Saber, debe ser bastante poderosa como para no flaquear frente a mi leyenda, —Aquiles soltó una carcajada de jubilo—, nuestro encuentro cuando revele tu identidad será legendario ¡Hagamos palidecer a mi pelea con Hector, ven a mi Saber!

 

_Oh maldito arrogante…_

 

Arturo balanceó su espada una vez más, chocando contra la lanza de Aquiles.

 

Cuando Ned y Robb llegaron a la escena, el pavor les recorrió el cuerpo, Sansa estaba plantada a unos metros de donde los héroes chocaban armas, Ned quiso ir a donde su hija pero algo lo detuvo, Sansa desvió su mirada a ellos, y negó con la cabeza, no debían intervenir.

 

_«Maestra, necesito tu permiso para usar mi noble fantasma»_

_«Tráeme la victoria… Arturo ¡Tráeme la victoria! Y vuelve a mi»_

Siempre… siempre volvería a ella, por su honor. Arturo se echo hacia atrás, y Aquiles presintió algo porque cuando Saber se preparó, Rider también desplegó su mana.

 

—Ja, maldito… así que quieres acabar con esto, bueno… te daré el honor…

 

Con un salto hacia atrás, una luz verde con rayos prístinos hizo retumbar la tierra…

 

Arturo concentró su mana, y la espada de la victoria prometida brilló esporas de oro y plata se alzaron desde la tierra fértil, la visión de Excalibur era tan hermosa como la recordaba, la última vez que la uso de esa manera… se desprendió de dichos pensamientos y evocó al canto dulce de la dama del lago.

 

—Mi señora, permíteme usar una vez más tu regalo, y trae a mi la promesa de una victoria… 

 

Aquiles se elevó al cielo con su carro tirado por caballos blancos, el mismo carro regalo de Atenea que llevó a Troya… una emoción indescriptible le llenó todo el pecho, no se equivocó al pensar que ese sería un encuentro legendario, hasta que la identificó…

 

— _Oh es en serio…_ _A mi maestro no le va a gustar nada, nos enfrentamos a él, el rey de los caballeros Arturo Pendragón_.

 

—¡Ex…! —la concentración de su mana estaba casi completa y Aquiles se dirigía a él sin consideraciones, digno de su leyenda, Arturo se sintió emocionado y honrado de enfrentar dignamente al héroe griego, pero volvería a ella, no perdería, volvería a Sansa—, ¡…calibur!

 

—¡Troias Tragoidia! —Aquiles no se retiró, un hijo de Grecia, sangre de los dioses, bendecido por Atenea.

 

El poderoso rayo de luz dorada salió disparado como un corte preciso y hermoso, destructivo, tan cautivador que dejó sin aliento a todos los hombres que contemplaron su poder, aquel era un verdadero rey, cualquier hombre lo seguiría, incluso Ned, incluso Robb.

 

Entonces vino la calma, solo quedaron escombros y polvo grueso en el aire, la muralla y el puente se habían ido. Sansa no se quedó quieta en su lugar, sus piernas se movieron solas, corriendo a donde Arturo cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con su espada, lo primero que Arturo miró fue a Sansa y sus preciosos ojos azules, todos ellos llenos de lágrimas, estaba asustada, con sus dedos rozó las mejillas coloradas y sonrió.

 

 

—¿Estás bien maestra? —tosió debilitado, Excalibur se había llevado una buena parte de su mana a pesar de que ni siquiera la había podido usar en toda su potencia.

 

—¿Tú estás bien? Oh Arturo, creí que…

 

Por la brutalidad de ambos ataques, Arturo había recibido daño en su hombro derecho, fue cuando Sansa lo abrazó que este se recuperó de inmediato, Arturo lo atribuyó a su mana para curarle cualquier daño.

 

—Bueno, bueno… he comprobado lo que quería comprobar…

 

Esa voz… Arturo se levantó con esfuerzo y envolvió a Sansa en su abrazo, preparando su espada una vez más, aun brillante y letal.

 

—Rider, sigues vivo… —eso era malo, Arturo estaba casi sin suministro.

 

—Me ofendes rey de los caballeros, —dijo mientras notaba la molestia evidente en Arturo—, mas una vez un hombre me enseñó que incluso entre los enemigos existe el honor, te propongo posponer nuestro encuentro hasta que los siete estemos completos y debamos matarnos unos a otros, te dejo a la chica, así como estoy ella sólo sería una carga, y mi maestro ya tiene lo que quería… ha sido todo un honor rey Arturo.

 

Pero más bien, Arturo sabía que detrás de su entereza, Aquiles no había salido bien librado del impacto, y también había recibido un daño considerable, lo suficiente para dejar por la paz el asunto, y Sansa estaba a salvo. Cuando Aquiles se desvaneció del campo, Saber respiró tranquilo, desvaneció su armadura y se observó a Sansa, estaba totalmente sonrojada.

 

—Yo… gracias, eres increíble Arturo.

 

Saber sonrió con dulzura, para luego distraer sus pensamientos con Lord Stark y su hijo acudiendo a ellos.

 

—Lamento demasiado el daño que causé, pero debía hacerse…

 

Así era la guerra…

 

—Una vez más nos salvaste Saber, la deuda de la casa Stark crece contigo… —declaró Ned antes de dirigirse a Robb—, debemos reparar el daño al puente y el muro, también la confrontación con Tywin ahora que ha recuperado a Jaime, si los dioses son buenos, podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

 

Jon despertó exaltado, algo lo había traído de vuelta de manera abrupta, todo estaba borroso y apenas lograba oir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, una mano calida se posó en su frente, y distinguió unos ojos púrpura, los más bonitos que hubiera visto alguna vez.

 

—Has despertado por fin maestro…

 

Era la criatura más hermosa hecha carne que tuvo la gracia de contemplar, y no estaba muerto, trató de levantarse, aun seguia debil. Fantasma estaba echado a sus pies.

 

—¿Maestro? —todo aun le daba vueltas.

 

—Así es, me has llamado y he respondido, por favor déjame presentarme: Joan D’arc y sirvo bajo la clase Lancer para la guerra que se aproxima.

 

—¿Tú me salvaste? —definitivamente todo aquello era extraño.

 

—Se puede decir, de alguna forma… ahora que has despertado, dame tu orden maestro ¿Qué debemos hacer?

 

En verdad no sabía qué hacer… estaban lejos del muro, totalmente solos, supuso que lo primero era volver al castillo negro, y a partir de ahí, hacer preguntas respecto a cómo lo salvó, no era por menospreciarla, pero la muchacha se veía realmente joven, de una forma familiar le recordaba un poco a la dulce Sansa, pues en sus ojos notaba inocencia pulcra, el haberlo salvado de esas cosas muertas debió hacerla una especie de criatura sobrenatural, pero más tarde lo resolvería.

 

—Tenemos que volver al castillo negro, y advertirles sobre lo que viene…

 

Jon se levantó listo para emprender el viaje a lado de la doncella blanca… Joan.

 

—A lo lejos maestro, muy lejos de aquí, en el sur, puedo sentir que hubo una batalla, la guerra ha comenzado a moverse.

 

La guerra… Jon se sintió extraño ante la mención de aquello ¿Cómo estarían los Stark? Tenía que informarse sobre todo lo que sucedía, a pesar de ser un hermano, aun se preocupaba por la familia que lo vio crecer, su debate interno lo cansaba aun que nunca lo demostraría. Jon rezaba a los viejos dioses por los Stark, todos ellos.

 

Joan era obediente y suave, no emitió juicio alguno sobre la gran carga de mana que su maestro poseía, había estado pensando en Jon y su misterioso sueño… había visto a una mujer agonizante en la cama con rosas azules a su alrededor, y a un hombre de cabello platinado llamándolo sangre del dragón…

_Prométemelo…_

 

Lancer arreglaría sus dudas con el tiempo, lo primero era estar en un lugar civilizado, toda la nieve y paramos blancos le recordaron los Alpes, ese mundo no era tan diferente del suyo, aun que esperaba que fuera menos violento.

 

Tras días de viaje, pudo notar a lo lejos una colosal estructura blanca, nunca en su vida había contemplado algo igual, despedía energía, magia antigua y mana puro, Joan podía apostar a que en ese lugar podría usar su noble fantasma en toda su potencia, el lugar perfecto para que dos sirvientes usaran sus habilidades sin las restricciones de una fuente limitada de mana.

 

—Al fin llegamos… al muro.

 

Cuando lograron reconocerlos y pudieron traspasarlo, Joan supo que era el momento para intervenir en la guerra.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Servants:
> 
> Arturo Pendragon, clase Saber, sirve a: Sansa Stark  
> Aquiles, clase Rider, sirve a: Tywin Lannister  
> Gilgamesh, clase Archer, sirve a: Daenerys Targaryen  
> Joan D'Arc, clase Lancer, sirve a: Jon Snow  
> Morgan le Fay, clase Caster, sirve a: Petyr Baelish  
> Hassan del brazo maldito, clase Assassin, sirve a Stannis Baratheon
> 
> Berserker: Desconocido. 
> 
> Creo que la batalla entre Aquiles y Arturo estuvo algo dispareja, en un confrontamiento real, Aquiles hubiera barrido el piso con Arturo, sin embargo a pesar de que Aquiles debía llevarse a Sansa, no era su principal objetivo, lo primordial era el rescate de Jaime. 
> 
> Berserker sigue sin aparecer, una vez que entre al juego vendra toda la sangre que debe ser derramada para traer el santo grial, sigo indesisa sobre los enfrentamientos, aun que es evidente que Aquiles y Arturo se volverán a ver las caras.
> 
> Dany no tarda en hacer su entrada triunfal en Poniente, tenganme paciencia <3
> 
> Y a pesar de ser algo retorcido, no puedo evitar el sentimiento romantico entre Sansa y Arthur, como he mencionado, Sansa tiene un enorme parecido a Guinivere, y si aguregamos que Arturo la amó y que como siervo y caballero es totalmente leal, no se pueden evitar dar esas situaciones, además Sansa no está tan decepcionada de los hombres (Como Arturo, su padre y Robb)


	4. El preludio a la guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El llanto de un bebé hizo eco en las criptas.
> 
> Dany lo buscó y se horrorizó al ver a la misma niña pelirroja sangrando del pecho, mientras el caballero de armadura blanca sollozaba a sus pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido una disculpa de antemsno por cualquier error de ortografía que pueda haber, ya que he escrito todo desde el celular y un bloc de notas.

Se embriagó en mana, aquello era adictivo y placentero. El rey retozo perezoso sobre un mullido colchón de plumas y seda, los placeres mundanos eran algo de lo que gozaba cuando no había conspiraciones sobre tronos y coronas, las pequeñas mentes de los señores lo aburrian hasta el punto de empalarlos sobre una lanza y advertir que nadie cuestionaría su autoridad, a veces su mente vagaba en la lejania, sintiendo lo que había más allá del mar, el escenario estaba casi listo y Daenerys había conseguido una flota.

Aquella tierra no distaba tanto de su hogar, ciertamente aquellos hombres aun eran incivilizados, criaturas con egos falsos, pero su maestra había encontrado la forma de ponerlos en regla, justo era el trabajo de la reina. Daenerys había crecido tan astuta como ingenua, la niña había probado ya las mieles del poder, y con un empujón probablemente el mundo terminaría en llamas.

Escuchó el sonido característico de los dragones en el cielo, batiendo las alas y chillando, criaturas que lo cargaban de mana puro, a ese punto Gilgamesh era imparable. Moldear esa tierra a su placer no sería difícil, pero primero debía deshacerse de los otros cinco mestizos y guardar al noble rey de los caballeros para él.

—Aun sigo pensando que debería liberarlos... —Dany entró a sus camaras como si de las suyas se tratase.

—¿Y romper la rueda como dices? Dejame decirte algo sobre los asuntos de los mestizos Daenerys. Son como los cuervos, y un día te arrancaran los dedos cuando les diste de comer, y si tu justicia cae sobre ellos con fuego de dragón, no serás mejor que ese al que llamas usurpador.

Dany pensó en sus palabras y se mordió el labio.

Llegada la noche meditó, había estado teniendo sueños extraños, algunos sobre su perspectiva, mirando desde arriba el rostro demacrado de lo que parecía una mujer, o la criatura más bella que había contemplado, su delgada mano se desmoronó en polvo cuando trató de alcanzar su mejilla, mientras su corazón se encogió con un dolor desgarrador. En otro vio al otro lado de vaporosas cortinas blancas, y las risas pícaras de doncellas, todas amontonadas sobre un colchón, Dany sintió su entrepierna humeda y palpitante.

Finalmente hubo otro sueño más, este había sido casi real, y muy parecido al que tuvo en la casa de los eternos.

_Nuevamente había visto el enorme muro de hielo, la imponente estructura la intimidaba, frente a ella lo que parecía una cueva, y algo le dijo «ven», ella era un dragón y los dragones no tenían miedo. Caminó apenas un par de metros, y lo que pareció estar en la lejanía ahora la engulló en la oscuridad... Un dragón no tiene miedo. Había susurros, pudo reconocer el de una mujer joven, la segunda era la de un hombre, oraban de rodillas uno frente al otro, distinguió el cabello cobrizo de la dama, sobre sus hombros una gruesa capa de lobo y envuelta en sus brazos una vaina de lapislázuli y vetas de oro._

_Luego estaba ella sola otra vez, en las mismas criptas donde había visto a la mujer y su caballero, prestó atención a los detalles, estatuas en una larga hilera, todas de hombres y lobos, percibía en sus huesos que ella no pertenecía ahí, pero la noble imagen de una señora pareció defenderla del resentimiento triste de todas aquellas estatuas. Su rostro era suave, moldeado en piedra gris, y en su corazón había clavada una rosa azul de invierno, despidiendo un aroma dulzón mezclado con el óxido de la sangre._

_**«Suya es la canción de hielo y fuego»** _

_El llanto de un bebé hizo eco en las criptas._

_Dany lo buscó y se horrorizó al ver a la misma niña pelirroja sangrando del pecho, mientras el caballero de armadura blanca sollozaba a sus pies._

Despertó agitada, con un sudor pegajoso en todo su cuerpo, lanmañana estaba bien entrada y simplemente deseó seguir durmiendo, como si el sueño jamás hubiera reparado su cuerpo, percibía el cansancio en todos sus músculos. Tuvo que levantarse a regañadientes mientras Missandei la atendía, Dany no pudo concentrarse en su charla, en su mente seguía viva la imagen de la mujer pelirroja, y la estatua de otra que casi se le antojó como una madre.

Llegó a la tienda donde se reunía con su consejo, recientemente había adquirido a los segundos hijos de la mano de Daario Naharis, asi que necesitaba ordenar su ejercito para partir dentro de la siguiente luna.

Apenas habían pasado seis lunas y sus dragones comenzaron a crecer casi de forma exponencial, Gilgamesh le dijo que era producto de la magia, magia antigua y mana, Dany se sintió extasiada. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que los señores de Yunkai obedecieron dóciles a ñas peticiones de Daenerys, barcos, oro y comida a acambio de no reducir sus ciudades a cenizas y dejarles seguir con su cultura esclavista, era un sabor amargo en su garganta, pero no podía permitirse caer en la procrastinacion y alargar más su llegada a Poniente, no cuando el usurpador estaba muerto, el Norte había partido por la mitad al reino con su independencia, y Stannis Baratheon se revelaba abiertamente contra los Lannister.

—Stannis ha abandonado rocadragon su gracia, ha movido su flota en dirección a bastión de tormentas para tomarlo de su hermano que se ha revelado en su contra... Creo que sería poético que el primer lugar donde vuelva a ondear el sigilo Targaryen, sea la que fue casa de tus ancestros durante siglos.

Dany asintió y dejó que en sus labios se deslizara una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—Daario desviará su curso a Dorne, buscaremos aliarnos con los Martell que parece odian a los Lannister más que cualquier otro, Doran Martell parece ser un hombre con el que se puede negociar.

—¿Por qué no simplemente tomamos desembarco del rey Khaleesi? —preguntó Sir. Jorah

—Son seis de siete, —Dany apretó su dorso con los sellos de comando—, no arriesgaré a la suerte de que algunos de ellos se alien entre sí, un Targaryen con tres dragones desarrollados y al siervo más poderoso, el reino temerá y no soy mi padre, no dejaré llover fuego sobre la ciudad.

—Me halaga tu declaración maestra, —se burló Gilgamesh—, pero ciertamente no eres una idiota, —ese fue un insulto dirigido descaradamente al oso que apretó los puños con indignación—, mientras te encargas de tomar esa cosa a la que llamas trono de hierro, yo te daré la gracia de asesinar uno a uno a los otros siervos.

Daenerys asintió. Volvió a mirar el mapa de Poniente, y luego el norte, el independiente norte.

Los Stark habían roto su fe con el trono de hierro, todo sería arreglado de manera sencilla, de no ser porque Gilgamesh había hablado con ella en privado sobre quien servía a los Stark. Su nombre no lo dijo, mas reveló que una vez fue un rey, el más admirado y venerado en su tiempo, con una espada que podía equipararse a su noble fantasma más poderoso, y en un encuentro entre ambos era dudoso de saber al ganador, sin contar que él solo era capaz de asesinar a sus dragones.

También agregó que si estaba equipado con otro de sus fantasmas nobles, prácticamente el norte sería impenetrable... Dany se sentía preocupada, alguien como Archer alzando a un hombre como su igual, debía tratar con los Stark de manera cuidadosa.

—Podemos aliarnos con el norte, —fue como si Gilgamesh leyera su mente—, conozco a Saber, y es tan terriblemente honorable, que si su maestro acepta él no va a chistar, y si los Stark son tan leales como dicen, bueno, no dudaran en rendir pleitesía a quién es su legitimo rey.

—Ned Stark es el perro del usurpador, —reprochó Daenerys con enojo.

—Tu padre quemó vivos a su padre y hermano, y tu hermano secuestró, violó y mató a su hermana, creo que están a mano.

Sir Barristan se tensó en su lugar y Sir Jorah quiso encajar su espada en la garganta del siervo petulante y grosero.

—No voy a decirte palabras bonitas, y no endulzare las verdades, si quieres tomar el trono entonces comienza a pensar en que necesitas más que tres dragones y un ejército para ganar, los dragones no siembran árboles Daenerys.

_Los dragones no siembran árboles..._

Una verdad cruda pero aceptable, su familia también había cometido errores, aun recordaba como Viscerys la había engañado tan descaradamente sobre como en Poniente cantaban canciones en su honor, cómo esperaban todos el regreso de los dragones, pero se encontró con la realidad cruel cuando Sir Barristan se vio obligado a contarle los horrores en su familia.

—Zarpamos en una luna entonces, rocadragon será el comienzo en mi camino al trono de hierro...

Dijo decidida y entera.

Daenerys quedó agotada de aquél día, se desparramó perezosamente sobre un mullido colchón y se sirvió una copa de vino, dentro de poco cumpliría su decimo sexto día del nombre, aun recordaba a su sol y estrellas y su hijo no nacido, había prometido hacerlo por ellos. Sin embargo no sacaba de su mente el rostro solemne de la mujer tallada en la piedra, la tristeza en sus ojos, la carga invisible sobre sus hombros, y esa rosa azul clavada en su pecho. Cerró los ojos un momento y pensó, rizos de cuervo, ojos grises...

Abrió los ojos y Gilgamesh estaba retrancado contra un pilar de madera en su tienda, su rostro parecía divertido.

—Quien robe de esa forma tus pensamientos debe ser un mestizo muy desgraciado, —se burló, Dany frunció las cejas.

—En mi corazón no cabe el otro hombre, el último fue mi sol y estrellas, no lo deshonrare.

Gilgamesh parecía comprenderla, ella se admiró de notar cierto dejo de respeto en su rostro que disimuló con una mueca agria.

—Eres joven, igual que tu corazón... Y en tu sangre hay demasiado fuego, eres un dragón, un día conoceras a quien pueda amainar la desesperación de afecto en tu pecho Daenerys.

_Rizos de cuervo, ojos grises..._

—Lo dudo...

Antes de poder continuar, Archer se desvaneció en su típica forma. Dany se tumbó de panza y enterró su cara en un almohadón.

Gilgamesh dejó que la brisa fresca envolviera su cuerpo, diapositivas de una guerra lejana lo llevaron hasta un recuerdo en específico.

« _Sólo he amado a una mujer Archer, y es en su memoria que no mancharé mis votos para ti»_

Arturo... Maldito idiota, honorable e idiota, idealista. El amor es una cosa extraña y fea, nunca había esperado sentirse así, no desde Enkidu, pudo sentirlo, pudo ver el mismo deseo ferviente en los ojos verdes del rey de los caballeros durante su pelea, cuando encajó un hacha en su pierna y una espada en su brazo, la furia pasional de la guerra, un deseo salvaje de ser liberado.

« _Tú condenaste a esa mujer, la condenaste a su muerte.»_

_«Y es algo que me pesa en el corazón, y si algún día puedo volver a verla, sólo deseo que me perdone, en esta vida o en cien más»._

Oh Arturo, maldito idiota honorable, caería en sus brazos, en esa vida o en cien más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí comienza la travesía de Dany, que no será fácil y vendrá con altibajos. Debo decir que me centrare más en Lancer, Rider, Saber y Archer, ya que ellos son los principales héroes de la historia.


End file.
